A Very Merry DigiChristmas
by Slapstick70
Summary: We all know how Renamon is. Always quiet, leans on anything she can, only speaks when spoken to. You know the usual, but one digimon hopes to change that. Good luck Guilmon, you're going to need it.
1. A simple gift

A/N: Hey digimon fans it's your old pal Slapstick. I know that I haven't posted anything for a while, but I have a real treat for you. As you all know its Christmas time again, so I thought it would be nice if I made a little Christmas story to take the edge off of some people. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1: a simple gift**

It was Christmas Eve in Japan and the holiday cheer was buzzing all around. There were beautiful decorations hanging along lights, telephone poles, and all over buildings. It was a happy time even for our tamers who were more excited about Christmas than any one, because it's time for their annual Christmas Eve party. This year it is being held at Rika's house. Speaking of Rika lets head over there now to see what she and Renamon are up to.

"Renamon can you help me with this?" said Rika trying to put the star on the tree. Renamon was leaning on the wall, like always, when she heard Rika. Renamon grabbed the star and placed it at the top of the tree. "Well, isn't that beautiful, right Renamon?"

"Its nice." said Renamon.

"Look Renamon," said Rika, "its Christmas time, so stop being such a loner and enjoy the holidays." Renamon didn't say anything. She just nodded and continued leaning on the wall. Rika just looked at Renamon and sighed.

"Rika, Renamon," called Rika's mother walking through the door, "can you help me? I have the gifts that go under the tree." Rika and Renamon both grabbed at least 4 presents from Rika's mother and placed them under the tree. Ms. Nonaka looked at the tree with astonishment. "Wow, this is really beautiful."

"I guess," said Renamon, "will you please excuse me." Renamon soon disappeared from the room leaving Rika and her mother alone.

_At Takato's Home_

Takato was getting ready for Christmas too. With the help of one red dinosaur, they were decorating the stair railings with garlands, lights, and bows. Finally, the tree was the only thing left to finish. They grabbed the ornaments and started to decorate the tree.

"Man that was some hard work," said Takato wiping his forehead, "All that's left is to put the star at the top of the tree. Guilmon give me a boost." Guilmon bent down so Takato could reach the top of the tree. He placed the star on the tree. They began to admire the beautiful tree.

"T-Takato," Guilmon said a little nervous, "Could you help me with something?" Takato looked at Guilmon a little confused.

"Sure boy, what is it?"

"I need you to help me pick out a present for some one"

"That's not a problem. I'd be happy to help. So who's this person you're giving this Christmas gift to?" Guilmon's face soon lit up. He was hoping that Takato wouldn't ask that question.

"Well," he said even more nervously, "well i-it's f-for," he just couldn't get the words out. He was afraid that Takato would not approve. "It's for Renamon." Takato was shocked to hear who it was for.

"Renamon," Takato said shocked, "Why here? She's rude, mean, cruel, unforgiving, has a bad attitude, and"

"I know," said Guilmon with his head and ears down, "but I can't help it. I really like her." Takato sighed.

"Well, if it's for Renamon then you need to go and ask mom for help. Sense Renamon's a girl then you need a girl's help to pick out a present." Guilmon nodded and went into the kitchen where Mrs. Matsuki was.

"Hi Guilmon." She said.

"Hi, I need your help on picking a gift for someone."

"Really, who's it for?"

"Renamon" Mrs. Matsuki was just as shock as Takato was.

"Why Renamon dear?"

"Well it was about 2 weeks ago. I was sleeping in my hideout when I heard a beautiful sound."

_Flashback to Guilmon's hideout_

Guilmon was sleep when he heard a melody coming from the lake.

"I wonder what that is?" he said as he headed towards the lake. He got closer and closer to the lake, and the melody got louder and louder. "What ever it is it sounds pretty." He soon poked his head out of a shrub and looked to see a figure in the moon light. He got a better look and noticed it was Renamon standing on the shore. "Renamon, what's she doing here." Renamon soon opened here mouth and began to sing again.

_O holy night the stars are brightly shining  
It is the n__ight of our dear Savior's birth_

Renamon then put her paw in the water.

_  
Long lay th__e world in sin and error pining  
Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth_

_A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices  
For yonder breaks a new glorious morn  
Fall on your knees  
O hear the angels' voices  
O night divine  
O night when Christ was born  
O night divine, O night  
O night divine__._

Guilmon soon appeared from the shrub and walked toward to Renamon.

"Renamon" he interrupted. Renamon jumped up in surprise. She thought that no one was listening. "Renamon, your voice is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Unfortunately, Renamon didn't hear a word he said and began to jump through the trees. "Renamon wait," but it was too late and she was all ready gone. "Did I say something wrong?"

_Present Day_

Guilmon had his head and ears down as he recalled that night. Mrs. Matsuki nodded and understood every thing.

"Ok Guilmon I'll help you find the perfect gift Renamon." Guilmon lifted head up in happiness.

_At the mall_

Guilmon and Mrs. Matsuki was perusing threw the mall looking for the perfect gift for Renamon.

"Ok Guilmon, when it comes to girls you can't go wrong with jewelry. So let's got to Kay's." They walked into Kay's and started to brows through the large collect of necklaces, rings, earrings, and others.

"Hello, welcome to Kay's, how may I help you?" said a lady working there.

"Well," Guilmon said, "I'm looking for a gift for a girl." The lady thought for a moment to figure out what jewelry the girl will like.

"We have a collection of rings that would…"

"Um," Guilmon interrupted, "I don't think she would like rings. Where are your necklaces?"

"Right over their." The lady pointed to a section full of necklaces. Guilmon and Mrs. Matsuki looked at them to find the perfect one.

"Oh, this one's cute." said Mrs. Matsuki. She was pointing at a heart shaped, diamond encrusted necklace.

"That doesn't seem like Renamon." said Guilmon looking at that necklace. He continued to scan for the perfect gift for Renamon; Finally, after 3 minutes of looking, he found it. It was a tear drop shaped sapphire with diamonds riding along side its edge. Holding it was a black string that went along perfectly with the necklace. On both sides of the sapphire were two small quartz crystals with a smaller bead separating them. "That's the one. Renamon will love that one."

"Wow, that's really beautiful Guilmon."

"You have a very good eye. There's no other necklace like it in Japan." said the Lady. She takes the necklace out of the case surrounding it and puts it in a little black box. She then rings up the price. "With tax that will make the total $894.54" Mrs. Matsuki looked in shock as she heard the total.

"You're kidding me?" She asked.

"No ma'am, I am not."

"Fine." she took out her purse and used her debit card to pay for the necklace. The lady put the necklace and the receipt in a small that said Kay's on it. "Guilmon, Renamon better like this gift because I had to pay a lot of money for this."

"I hope she likes it to."

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Will Renamon like the gift? Will she return Guilmon's feelings for her? Or will she send him kicking rock? Stay tuned to find out how their Christmas will go.


	2. A little love

A/N: Hey digi-fans it's me Slapstick70. This part of the story was originally for Christmas Eve, but I've got some great reviews from Saiyan, Minxiee, and Dragon. There's my shout outs to those three. Ok so let's get started with this early release story.

**Chapter 2: A Little Love**

Guilmon and Mrs. Matsuki were just coming out of the mall with Renamon's gift completely wrapped. The wrapping paper was a white and gold coloring with a ribbon wrapped around it.

"Thanks Mrs. Matsuki," said Guilmon, "It's thanks to you that I was able to find this perfect gift."

"Well, I really hope you know how much I am will to help you."

"I do. Thank you very much."

_In Guilmon's hideout_

Guilmon was getting ready for the Christmas Eve Party this evening.

"I really hope that Renamon likes this gift." said Guilmon putting the gift on the ground. The party was only 1 hour away, and Guilmon just needs to take a bath. So he headed to the lake with soup and a towel. Unfortunately, there was one digimon waiting in a tree. You all know who it is. Yep, you guessed it, Impmon.

"Where ya' heading off to dino boy." said Impmon rudely.

"No were Impmon, just going to take a bath."

"So, your getting ready for the party aren't you?"

"Yeah and?"

"Well, I've never seen you take a bath. So, who are you getting nice for?"

"Oh, no one special, just Renamon." said Guilmon trying to lower the name hoping Impmon wouldn't hear him.

"What was that? Didn't quit catch that."

"For Renamon" Impmon fell out of the tree in shock.

"What? Who"

"Renamon"

"That's a bad idea Guilmon."

"Why?"

"Well, she really doesn't like you. Also, if you had gotten her a gift, she'll throw the gift against the wall and set it on fire." Guilmon's heart dropped when he heard what Renamon would do to his gift.

"Then I'm just going to have to take that chance"

"Ok, but don't blame me if she breaks your heart." Impmon jumped up into the nearest tree and leapt from one tree to another. After Impmon left, Guilmon made his way to the lake to get ready.

Ok, let's give him some privacy. Why don't we skip straight to the party?

_Rika's House_

Rika was placing the food on the table. Renamon then walked in with the refreshments and placed them on the table next to the plastic cups.

"Thanks Renamon" said Rika.

"You're welcome Rika" Renamon left the room and went outside in the back yard and sat on the porch. Rika left the rest to her mother to go and talk to Renamon.

"So Renamon, what's wrong?" asked Rika.

"Well, I, um, have a little crush on someone." said Renamon nervously.

"That's nice. So who is it? Impmon" Rika asked.

"Of course not" Renamon said angrily.

"Well then who is it?"

"It's, well, I-It's Guilmon"

"You shouldn't feel nervous about having feelings for him. He sweet, cute, loyal, and I have a feeling he likes you too."

"Well Rika, I'm not to sure if I like, like him."

"You'll get your answer soon. Just be patient." Rika left Renamon to her thought to prepare for the party.

Everyone started to arrive one at a time. First it was Henry, Terriormon, and Ryo. Then it was Jerry, Kazu, and Kenta. Finally, Takato and Guilmon arrived. The party was going perfect. Everyone was enjoying the beautiful decorations, the food, and the wonderful music. Guilmon was looking for Renamon to give the gift, but to no luck. Guilmon walked up to Rika for help.

"Hay Guilmon, Merry Christmas Eve." said Rika.

"You too Rika, um, have you seen Renamon around. I have a Christmas gift for her."

"Yeah, she's outside in the back."

"Thanks Rika" As Guilmon headed to the back Rika stopped him for one moment.

"Hay Guilmon, good luck." Guilmon nodded his head and headed to the back yard.

_In the Back Yard_

Renamon was sitting on the porch looking out into the night sky. She has been thinking about her feeling.

"_Do I really like Guilmon," _thought Renamon _"is it just because it's Christmas, or maybe I'm in lo…" _Guilmon had just approached her while she was thinking.

"Um, hi…Renamon" Renamon turned to notice the one she has the little crush on.

"Um…hi…Guil…mon" she said nervously. _"Why am I liked this. I never felt this way before. Hmm, what's that he's trying to hide?" _Renamon turned to ask, "Guilmon, what's that you're trying to hide?" Guilmon's face turned a pinkish color as his heart started to pump 2x the normal speed.

"Well," he said nervously, "I…g-got…y-you…" his mutter words were just making things worst, _"man, why can't I get the words out. Just say it you idiot." _Guilmon mentally slapped himself to help get the words out. "I got you a Christmas gift for you." He pulled out the small gift he hid behind his back. Renamon was shocked to hear that the gift was for her. She took the gift and started to unwrap it. There she saw a little black box. No not the one on a plane, the one you get a jewelry store. Renamon opened the black box to notice the beautiful necklace that he had bought her. Above the necklace was the words Kay's Jewelry Store.

"Oh Guilmon, its beautiful." she said astonished buy the necklace.

"Do you like it?" Guilmon asked nervously.

"I love it." Renamon started to think a little more about her feelings. _"He must have spent a lot of money on this necklace, and just for me. That decides it. I don't just like him; I'm in love with him."_

"Well I'm glad you love it. I'll see you later." Guilmon started to head inside to where everyone else was.

"Guilmon wait," Renamon quickly turned around and grabbed Guilmon on the shoulder. Guilmon stopped in shock of Renamon's hand. "This necklace isn't the only thing I love." Guilmon quickly turned around to face Renamon.

"What do you mean?" After asking that Guilmon was soon silenced when Renamon gave him her answer. As her lips were pressed up against his in the most passionate kiss of their lives. Guilmon was completely awestruck by this surprise. Renamon broke the kiss and looked deeply into Guilmon's eyes. _"She, she kissed me. That decides it then."_ He thought to himself.

"I love you Guilmon, and I know I'm not the best but I'm sure…" this time it was her turn to be interrupted by a kiss. Guilmon had given Renamon his answer. Guilmon then broke the kiss.

"I love you too Renamon" Renamon's eyes filled with tears and she kiss Guilmon passionately again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as try to get the most of it. They broke the kiss together in order to get some air, but they were only an inch away from each other. Renamon's arms were still wrapped around Guilmon's neck.

"I guess it's true" said Guilmon

"Is what true?" asked Renamon a little confused.

"Every kiss does begin with Kay." Renamon chuckled slightly at the remark Guilmon made.

"You're such a dork" she said. Guilmon gave her a quick kiss.

"Maybe, but I'm your dork"

"That's true" They soon began another passionate kiss. To them it seemed that time had stood still. After 10 minutes they finally broke their kiss. They lay down on the patio looking up at the star lit night. Renamon rolled over and place a paw on Guilmon's chest. Guilmon wrapped his arm around Renamon and held her tight.

"Merry Christmas Rena-Chan, I love you" said Guilmon

"Merry Christmas Guil-Kun, I love you too" they both laid there the whole night holding each other. Before they both fell asleep a shooting star flew across the night sky. Renamon was the first to notice and made a wish.

"I wish that Guilmon and I would love each other until death due us part." She then fell asleep in Guilmon's arms with a smile on her face. Knowing that the wish she had just made had come true.

_**The End**_

A/N: (sniffle) that gets me right in my heart. I hope you enjoyed reading this story because I enjoyed writing it. Now that this story is over I can get started on the other one. In the mean time, please review this story and tell me what you like or didn't like about it. See you soon. Now leave. I mean Merry Christmas. No seriously, leave.


End file.
